


Slow

by mothdotjpeg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal is nice AU, M/M, One Shot, Touch-Starved, basically i made up a random thing and called it a soulmate au dfjksd, idk what to tag this other than Happy Birthday Dads, idk when this takes place, ish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdotjpeg/pseuds/mothdotjpeg
Summary: Soulmate AU for Hannigram|| “Overwhelmed?” Hannibal greeted Will at their next session. He had ran, bolted even. Sat outside the office for a while as the feeling of Hannibal's fingers had lingered on his cheek.“Yeah.” Turns out finding your soulmate was more intense than just spine tingles. Soulmate. Will shivered as he sat down, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes.“Take it easy.” That made Will scoff and run his hands through his hair.“Kinda hard.” He worried his lip between his teeth, feeling warm maroon eyes on him. The internal battle to meet them or not.“We can take it slow.” Hannibal's voice was everything Will wanted to hear and it also made him bubble with anger. ||
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asightea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asightea/gifts).



> This is for my friend Dads birthday! I honestly can't tell you what this is, but it's soft so I hope you enjoy it

It hadn't been a big deal at first. A faint rush of adrenaline down his back, a shiver, but it would pass. Just a moment. Probably anxiety. Will didn't think anything of it. Then it became regular. A weird kind of regular. Not every day. Just when he had his appointments with Dr. Lecter. Maybe there was a draft in the office that made him shiver subconsciously, he didn't feel cold in the office though. He ignored it.

That was at first. A few times, then a few weeks. Then the doctor surprised Will at his house, holding Tubberware, not unlike the first time they shared a meal. Will was in the same amount of undress, they ate a rice dish. Will didn't ask what it was. His spine stung too much. 

So he was suffering physical aliment now too, great. The dusty evenings and foggy memories weren't enough apparently, his body needed to hurt. 

Only at appointments, only crime scenes when Jack called a certain psychiatrist for back-up. 

It was nothing. Just a stinging twinge that made Will’s skin prickle. 

It was not nothing when a few weeks later, he noticed a cringe. A twitch. Dr. Lecter had stood after his body constricted, as if pain, shaking his shoulders and coughing. And then it kept happening. Dr. Lecter kept his distance, he hadn't before. His brows would furrow, his eyes would cloud over, and then he'd step away and look away. 

“Uncomfortable, Dr. Lecter?” Will had asked one night when the pricking of his spine made his brain weirdly content. 

“You can call me Hannibal, Will.” The doctor noted as he shook his head in response, eyes hovering on the pacing agent. He had reminded Will to call him by his name plenty, Will never took it up. Not until then, and the way Hannibal’s hand was tight as it held a wine glass.

“Hannibal.” Shiver, a twinge of pain, shaking his shoulders out, cough. Will had gotten used to the tingling spiking shiver down his spine, the doctor hadn't. This wasn't nothing. 

But he had waited. Watched, just to be sure. Maybe this was a quirk of his mind, a ripple he had created in the still pool of his life. He had to be sure.

“My dear Will?” His voice interrupted Will’s quiet thinking, not so quiet. The doctor stood at his door, eyes confused but clearly happy to see the rumbled sweaty man. 

“Hannibal,” He cleared his throat, spine-tingling. “Hello.” It sounded large in the empty waiting room, standing to greet the doctor. He smiled, in that half-way he did. Hannibal smiled back, opening the door.

“We don't have our appointment till Thursday, what do I owe the pleasure?” The way his accent dripped like rain and flickered like fire, Will’s skin felt hot as he made his way into the office. When he heard the door, he turned and looked directly at the taller man. His grey hair, his wrinkled skin. The way he slightly smiled at Will, always. 

“Is it enjoyable yet?” If the room had been a cool and calm place before, it was suddenly the same color as Will’s brain. Whether that was good or bad, black or red. It was hot and a bit crazy, and Hannibal tilted his head as he took his suit jacket off.

“Is what enjoyable yet, Will?” It was sincere, he wasn't sure what was happening. Will laughed and looked away, hands fidgeting next to his sides. 

“The,” He drifted towards Hannibal, who stood his ground. Watching Will like he was a stray cat. “Here.” Will reached his twitching hand out slowly, eyes asking permission to Hannibal as he moved even closer. 

“Fuck,” The curse fell from Hannibal’s lips as Will’s fingers trailed his spine lightly. Barely a touch to his suit vest, tracing ever-so-slightly. Will smiled to himself and stepped back, body tingling.

“I was right.” He usually was, with his victims. When it came to blood and guts and nightmares, but not usually right when it came to Hannibal. 

“You know what this means?” The doctor’s voice was low as he put a hand on Will’s cheek, feeling his hot skin. 

“I'm crazy, not stupid.” But Will stepped away from Hannibal and looked at the ground. “But what does this mean?” 

“Overwhelmed?” Hannibal greeted Will at their next session. He had ran, bolted even. Sat outside the office for a while as the feeling of Hannibal's fingers had lingered on his cheek. 

“Yeah.” Turns out finding your soulmate was more intense than just spine tingles. Soulmate. Will shivered as he sat down, not meeting Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Take it easy.” That made Will scoff and run his hands through his hair.

“Kinda hard.” He worried his lip between his teeth, feeling warm maroon eyes on him. The internal battle to meet them or not.

“We can take it slow.” Hannibal's voice was everything Will wanted to hear and it also made him bubble with anger.

“Stop acting like you're smarter than me.” He snapped, feeling bad afterward but not saying it. How would they work? How could they work? 

“I'm sorry, Will.” He was. 

“We're both new to this.” Those eyes, the way Hannibal stood like a statue watching. Waiting. Patient for Will. It made him sick and made him want to pounce. 

“We can grow together.” Hannibal moved to sit, Will crossed his arms and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

“This is unethical.” That made the doctor laugh, and Will almost said it again just to feel that feeling again. It sat in his skin and made him smile. Hannibal noticed, he always noticed.

“This isn't official.” Them or the therapy? Will didn't know. He didn't ask. He laughed a little. Hannibal smiled. This cycle was nice. 

“I want to kiss you.” He didn't know he wanted to until he said it until Hannibal's eyes softened and he leaned forward a little.

“But?” Hearing blue hesitance in Will’s words, before Will noticed himself. How? 

“I might throw up.” Laugh. Smile. This was okay, he could cling to this. 

“Let's start slow, I don't want to make you sick, my love.” Will shivered and blushed. My love. His love. That was too much power.

It started with a date. Of sorts. They sat on Will’s porch, and if Hannibal had had plans to take him into the city he had forgotten them when he saw Will in the snow with the dogs. 

The winter jacket that hugged his arms, the useless grin as his dogs ran around and knocked him into the snow. The way the snow clung to his curly grown out hair, the red of his cheeks. Hannibal was a goner if it wasn't already destiny. 

“May I join you?” Will had asked when he noticed the man sitting on the steps to his porch. They sat next to each other in silence for a while, Will watching his dogs and Hannibal watching Will. It was warm, that feeling in their spines. The snow didn't chill them. Hannibal asked about Will’s dogs, listened to the introductions and personalities and how he found them. He listened to the rambling, laughing, he shifted closer. This rude little man, and his stray dog family. How much he wanted to touch him.

“Are you a dog person?” Will asked. Hannibal smiled and shrugged. “If you say no, it's a deal-breaker.” It was funny, they couldn't have a deal-breaker. Hannibal laughed. “Why haven't you said a word?” Their eyes didn't waver as they talked, it was comfortable. 

“I like hearing you talk. About the things that make you happy.” It was true, no therapy here. 

“Bleh, romantic.” He was. Of course, he was. 

“For you.” They were silent, watching the dogs. It was black, the moon was out. The stars too. You can see the stars in Wolf Trap. Hannibal liked that. He liked it when Will leaned his head on his shoulder too. And put his glove covered hand in Hannibal’s. Slow. This was slow. 

“Will,” His knife stuttered and he put it down, shivering. “What did we say?” The warm laugher from behind him was worth it though. That curly long hair, Hannibal has distracted Will from cutting it. He liked it and wanted to run his hands through it before it was short again. Slow. 

“It doesn't hurt, does it?” Bare hands on his shoulders, it didn't. Just tingled. Hannibal shook his head. “Here,” Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's midsection, placing his chin on his shoulder in a hug. They both shivered, their skin hot. 

“Will,” He repeated, leaning his head back slightly. Enjoying the smell of Will’s shampoo, even if it was 3 in 1. It was Will. 

“Maybe we're taking things too slow,” He ran his hands up Hannibal’s sides making him squirm. The effect this man had on him… Hannibal shook his head and turned around.

“I'm making us dinner.” Will breathed Hannibal’s air and smiled, that goofy grin. Not his old half smile, genuine joy. It fit him.

“I'm your soulmate.” Warm laughter. 

“You can't use that forever.” Maroon glare. 

“Try me.” They both laughed. 

“Oh, so you finally kiss me and then tell me how to live my life?” Will somehow felt cramped in Hannibal’s house. He stood at the entryway to Hannibal’s bedroom, the man sitting on his large bed a bit rumbled. It was weird to see Hannibal rumbled.

“I suggested that you quit the job that makes you feel insane, my dear-” Hannibal wiped his mouth and ran a hand through his messy hair. They had been having a great time, ever since the touching stopped hurting. Ever since the tingles didn't tickle anymore. Since about two hours ago when Hannibal had kissed Will in the kitchen and they ended up laying next to each other staring at the ceiling, chatting- out of breath. Hannibal liked being rumbled, liked Will’s hesitant kisses. Like his grabby hands. He didn't like Will’s headaches, he didn't like Will’s pain. 

“It's my life.” Will tugged at his hair, gnawing his lip with anger. He hadn't known this would happen, he should've. 

“Not anymore.” It was true, whether they liked it or not. They couldn't not be around each other, couldn't not be soulmates. The word made Hannibal’s palms tingle, it made Will’s hands itch. 

“Why!” He was crazy. It made him tug his hair harder.

“Because you have someone who loves you now.” He didn't yell or argue, just said it softly. Will stopped and looked at him. They hadn't said it, barely started kissing. Yes, they knew it. Because that's how it worked. But… “Please come here, Will.” Like a guilty dog with its tail between its legs, Will moved to the bed. Hands in his hair, gently through those curls. Hannibal had got him special shampoo and condition for the curls, it had been trimmed but not tamed. Will shuttered at the fingers in his scalp.

“I love you,” Will muttered, looking at his hands.

“As I love you.” Hannibal turned Will’s head to look at him. “I want you to be happy and safe, that's all.” Will nodded. 

“Kiss me again.” And he did. Slowly. 


End file.
